Broken Dreams and Happy Endings
by pitchperfectfeels
Summary: She ruined everything she had in her life, and lost the best thing to ever happen to her. Or did she?


It was the day after semifinals. The day after I singlehandedly ruined all that was good in my life. I had lost my chance to prove myself to my father that it was worth investing in my life in LA. I lost my friends, the Bella's, the chance to advance to the finals and the chance to win. But what hurt the most, was that I lost Chloe. _God, how could I be so stupid?! Just like always, you fucked everything up. Well done, Beca_. I shouldn't have come here. I should have just left for LA when I had the chance and never looked back. All that's left for me here is broken dreams and a broken heart. The minute I walked away from the Bella's, from Chloe, was the minute I realised just how much destruction I had caused. I broke up a group, I broke up a friendship, and somehow, amongst the tangled web of fuck ups that is my life, I broke my heart. All because I don't know when to keep my mouth shut.

I shouldn't have done it. I should've just stuck to the routine, and then try to convince Aubrey that I was right: that the set list needed to be changed in order for us to have advanced to the finals. That our dated routine wasn't helping us get any further in the competition. But no, that was too easy. As soon as the first notes left our tired bodies, I could see the interest practically get up off the chair and leave the room. Nobody was listening to us. I'm convinced I actually saw someone in the crowd literally dose off during our set. So in a blind panic, I do the one thing I know how to do best: I mashed it up. Now this gathered a whole host of different reactions. Heads lifted, ears perked up, some of the other girls lost their timing and/or footing, and Aubrey practically threw daggers at me with her eyes. I could tell I'd made a mistake the second we transitioned into the next song, but _damn_ that sounded good. I don't remember much else about the rest of the performance, but what blew up backstage is something I'll never forget…

Aubrey exploded. Luckily, no vomit was expelled, and no heads were lost, but a few choice words were spoken, and that's where my biggest mistake of the night was made. Amongst the shouting and the verbal abuse, Chloe tried to intervene. Of course, I had been in such a different mindset since Aubrey first uttered a word to me, that I wasn't sure who I was directing what insult to anymore. But the minute those words left my mouth-"No, that's okay. You don't have to pretend you're allowed to have a say in the group, right?"-I felt like a complete asshole. The look on her face after it had registered what I'd just said will forever be ingrained in my mind. The look of pure, unadulterated hurt in her eyes, I could feel my heart drop out of my ass onto the floor, only to be trampled on when I eventually stormed off. Nobody tried to run after me. I don't even know how I got home, but I did, and just dropped on my bed and cried. Cried until no more tears could be expelled from my tiny five foot frame, and I eventually fell into a fitful, nightmare-filled sleep.

That brings us to present, the day after the worst day of my life. The day I lost everything that was great. My dream, my friends, and Chloe. All gone, because I'm a complete and utter screw-up. Nobody has tried to contact me. Frankly, I don't think anyone cares. Kimmy-Jin came back at some point during my emotional breakdown and just left again. There's nothing left for me here. I sit up, and look over at my equipment. _Might as well sell it, I'm not gonna be needing it anymore_, I think to myself. As morbid as it sounds, it's true. My eyes fall onto my phone. A little light is flashing in to corner, indicating that someone must have tried to contact me. Funny that, let's see who it could be. I unlock my phone and look down at my message icon. _22 unread messages from Chloe Beale._ I almost drop the device in shock. I click on the icon and scroll through the messages, the first one being sent shortly after I had run off.

-_Call me when you get this, I really need to talk to you. For the record, I'm not mad at you. Chloe xxx_

Well, that's reassuring. The following messages take on the same pattern, getting slightly more panicked as time progressed. The last message I received was 20 minutes ago.

-_Damn it, Beca Mitchell, you better contact me within the next half hour or so help me God, I will not be responsible for my actions. I'm really worried, you just vanished. Please, Beca, just call me. Chloe xxx_

Wow, I can't do this. Not now. Not after everything that's happened. This isn't happening. Oh my God, what is happening? Suddenly, I hear someone knocking on my door.

"Beca fucking Mitchell, answer the door, NOW!"

Oh, shit, I'm in for it now… Unsteadily, I get up from my bed and make my way to the door, slowly opening up in anticipation for what waits on the other side. I get door about a third of the way open when it is forcibly thrust the rest of the way and the a sea of red flashes before my eyes.

"Oh, Beca, thank God you're okay! I was so worried. You just ran off and nobody was sure where you went, and Aubrey wouldn't wait for you and oh my God, Beca, you are a fucking idiot! What were you thinking?! You can't just run off like that!" She pulls away from me, tears visibly running down from her perfect eyes that I love so much. I'm at a loss for words. She isn't supposed to be here. She's supposed to be angry at me for ruining everything. She's supposed to be with Aubrey, not me.

"Chloe, why are you here?" At this, she throws me a quizzical look.

"What do you mean, why am I here? You didn't expect me to just forget about you, did you?" I stare at her, not really sure of what expression is currently residing on my face. "Oh, Beca," her soft tone matching her gentle touch as she slowly runs the pads of her thumbs across my cheeks, wiping away the tears I didn't know were falling. "Beca, I'd never leave you. Last night, you said some things, and I know you didn't mean it, you were just so caught up in the moment. Yes, it hurt, what you said, but you didn't mean it, and that was enough for me to know that I had to get you back. I had to come here and fix this, because I finally realised something, it's been eating away at me since the day I laid eyes on you at the activities fair. I love you, Beca. I'm in love with you. Wow, it feels good to say that out loud."

What is happening? Is this real? Is this actually happening? Chloe Beale is in love with me? What? When did that happen? I look up into her eyes, and see nothing but what love in them. There's so much love I feel like I'm about to drown in it. I go to speak, but the words are stuck at the back of my throat. So I do the next best thing. I lean forward, and display my feeling to her. I do the one thing I've been waiting all this time for. I kiss her. The second our lips meet, it's like there's a fireworks display going off in my stomach. Once I feel her start to reciprocate, I lift my arms up around her neck and pull her in closer. Her lips are impossibly soft, like cotton candy, and taste summer berries. _How typically Chloe._ I feel her tongue graze across my lip, tentatively asking for entrance, and I melt into the feeling as the kiss deepens, everything fitting together perfectly. When the need to oxygen becomes too much, I pull away from the embrace and rest my head on Chloe's shoulder.

This is NOT how I planned this day to play out. I was expecting to be left isolated, nobody bothering me, nobody caring to see if I'd gotten home safely. I definitely didn't expect to be in this position, sharing a passionate moment with the girl I was desperately in love with, and having her reciprocate my feelings. Maybe my life isn't over after all. Maybe everything will be okay.


End file.
